Generally, it is understood that a monomolecular film that is water repellent can be prepared by chemical absorption onto a surface. Such a film can be produced using a chemical absorption composition having a chlorosilane absorbent containing a fluorocarbon group and a nonaqueous organic solvent, and then carrying out a chemical absorption in liquid phase (Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 1990-258032).
The water repellent film can be formed by the de-hydrochloric reaction between an active hydrogen on the surface, such as the hydroxyl group on the surface of the base material, and the chlorosilyl group of the chlorosilane absorbent. However, the resulting films have problems for poor friction resistances or water repellencies.